ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakarotte
Me surviving planet Vegeta's destruction I'm Goku's sister Gona and I am his long lost sister that was sent to Earth to destroy it, but I had seen a white light and dad said to me not to kill innocent Humans. I tried to, but could not and used my scouter to find my brother Kakarot and told him how I lost my tail and found him after Vegeta was beaten off of Earth and my brother was in the hospital, so my brother fainted after hearing he had a sister. So I told my brother Kakarot I could go to the Saiyan transformation of the legend. Transformations *'Kaio-ken' *'Full Power Super Saiyan' *'Full Power Collapse Super Saiyan' *'Great Ape' *'Super Kaio-ken ' My tail grows back even though my brothers does not because kami permanently removed it and vegeta gave me the training required to control the great ape form. So I am the most powerful girl saiyan left but I have nature super saiyan after being nearly killed by Frieza I look at my brother in his super saiyan state and he knows I have super saiyan knows I'm useing it and he seen my tail grow back when Frieza attacked me after he was fighting my brother for how ever long he was fight him but I get the powerful collapse super saiyan before Frieza could kill me and my brother was like huh and seen me gain earth green super saiyan 2 style hair and my brother and Frieza are like looking at me and sense nature element based ki flowing around my blood red aura and electricity and my bro just watches me kick Friezas ass he than gos 100/percent final form and than I use ice kamehameha freeze Frieza and hit him with a earth destructo disk and shatter Frieza so he could not regenerate and he died with planet namke. andriod saga My brother and me come back to earth in saiyan pods from planet yardrat and future trunks is like gona goku can go to super saiyan and collapse super saiyan me a my brother shake our heads yes And show him thus surpriseing vegeta that there was a nature based super saiyan only pure heart saiyans near death can achieve after you have super saiyan with or with out tail but collapse super saiyan does not effect great ape form but I told my brother and vegeta don't touch my tail because I don't want to lose my 10 percent power gain again but in the future my brother dies from a heart virus becasue my brother did not get the medicine he required to survive the heart virus in the future but he got heart virus medicine in our timeline but he than got the heart virus when fighting andriod 19 than I come in and destroy number 19 and 20 with a full power ice kamehameha to the point were they self shattered after ssj vegeta touched them. Butt 17'18'16 self activated so they were looking to destroy my brother but also trying to not get absorbed by cell. Than my brother is healed from the heart virus with a extremely low power level and trying to surpass super saiyan like vegeta so they thought the hyperbolic time chamber would help them it did I mastered ssj and collapse super saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:Needs Work